borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Loot Midget
s are a type of midget appearing in the Borderlands series. Each of them hides in a different type of lootable object. Locations *Crimson Shorty hides in Lance weapons chests. **At the end of Road's End, before the transition to the Crimson Armory. The last Crimson Lance chest in the garrison before the Crimson Armory. *Dumpster Diver hides in dumpsters. **Motorhead's garage in The Ridgeway, first area North of T-Bone Junction. *Meat Popsicle hides in fridges. **The room with the shrine to Lilith, at the lowest point of T-Bone Junction, the door to which can be unlocked by a button, next to a near-by red weapons chest. **The room immediately after Chaz, and past the vending machines, in Lockdown Palace. **The very top-most fridge in Midgetville beside the highway, Midgetville is within The Sunken Sea; second area North of T-Bone Junction. Alternatively seen in the fridge at ground level of Midgetville. *Mini Steve hides in red weapons chests. **In a red chest near the claptrap stuck to the electromagnet in Lockdown Palace. **Last section of the bandit camp in the Deep Fathoms, next to the transition to Road's End. **The Took Pump bandit camp in the Sunken Sea, second area North of T-Bone Junction; northern area of the map with the large pump, near the Circle arena. *Truxican Wrestler hides in lockers. **The entrance of Lockdown Palace. The first pair of lockers on the right as you enter, before the first hostile area. **The room after the laundry room, up the elevator and on the right wall, near the second set of vending machines in Lockdown Palace. Alternatively, he can spawn in the same area as the first Wrestler. Notes *Killing a loot midget causes the character who scored the kill to use a quote for killing a Badass enemy. *The Sneaky Little Buggers achievement/trophy is unlocked when all of the loot midgets are found and killed. Loot Midgets make a return in Borderlands 2. Much like in Borderlands, they hide in loot chests and will attack when the chest is opened. Loot Midgets are simply a smaller version of another enemy (ex. Goliath), albeit with a large backpack that resembles camping gear. 2013-05-13-075715.jpg|Loot Midget variant of a GUN Loader 2013-05-13-143428.jpg|Dead Midget GUN Loader 2013-05-13-080433.jpg|Loot Midget variant of a JET Loader 2013-05-13-080542.jpg|Dead Midget JET Loader 2013-05-13-145726.jpg|Loot Midget variant of a WAR Loader 2013-05-13-145821.jpg|Dead Midget WAR Loader 2013-05-13-080241.jpg|Loot Midget Variant of an Engineer (Hyperion) 2013-05-13-143019.jpg|Loot Midget variant of a Combat Engineer 2013-05-13-143145.jpg|Dead Midget Combat Engineer Loaders and J3NKN5.jpg|Loot Midget Variants of WAR, JET, and GUN Loaders with Jimmy J3NKN5 during the mission 'Doctor's Orders' Strategy Loot midgets in Borderlands 2 can be a rather tough enemy. They are often encountered at a competitive enemy level and usually sport a powerful weapon. Furthermore, they have high health, and on lower levels can be quite a challenge. On higher levels, they won't pose a much of threat, but can still withstand significant damage. On the plus side, the heads of humanoid variants are rather large, allowing for easy critical hits. Withdrawing to long range can be a beneficial tactic in dealing with loot midgets. Conversely, strong defensive capabilities on a character will help to keep a character alive at closer ranges where critical hits with shotguns can make short work of them. Although loot midgets can be somewhat difficult to kill, they will always drop a large amount of ammo and health per succesful hit, and cash and occasionally a rare weapon (including Legendaries and Pearlescent in UHVM) upon death. Locations Loot Midgets are fairly rare in Borderlands 2 where there is no specific number of them: even when a particular loot midget is killed, he can respawn somewhere else; however, a loot midget will only spawn amongst enemies of the same faction - for example, a Loot JET Loader will not spawn in The Fridge. Three to four Loot Loaders will spawn during the quest Doctor's Orders when opening the boxes next to the second ECHO as long as the quest is not completed. By not completing the quest, it is possible to farm for legendary and pearlescent weapons, E-Tech relics and the challenge to kill Jimmy Jenkins (a very rare Loot Midget). There seems to be a high chance to spawn loot midgets in the Thousand Cuts area beyond the Competitor Deterrence Field, during the mission Where Angels Fear to Tread. Notes *Each humanoid Loot Midget wears the same mask a Loot Goon Goliath wears. *Loader Loot Midgets are a bit broader in relation to their height compared to their common normal sized versions. *The names of all Loader Loot Midgets start with "Wee", this might be a reference to King Wee Wee, who was the king of midgets in Borderlands 1. *It isn't possible to shoot off the limbs of Loader Loot Midgets. *Loot Midgets are regarded by the game as badass enemies and will trigger the Badass quotes of the Vault Hunters. *In Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode, Loot Midgets become "Legendary Loot Midgets" and are much tougher to kill. However, they have a higher chance to drop a , , or item upon death. Exof about 25 runs dropped around 10 legendaries during the mission Doctor's Orders, where 3-4 midgets spawned every run. [[Category:Enemies] Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Borderlands